Boyfriend
by mirage888
Summary: WARNING: total crackfic. Lovely SOS, my sister, challenged me to write a story where Fabian sings Nina "Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush. Just what crazy shenanigans will come from it? Fabina!


_(A/N: If you missed the warning, this is a 100% crackfic! Please don't take it seriously at all. My sister, Lovely SOS, desperately wanted me to write this. I'm also not positive about the lyrics, because there were two different versions on the web. So, just enjoy this, and I hope it makes you giggle :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or Big Time Rush and their song, Boyfriend.**

**

* * *

**

Patricia, Amber, Fabian and Nina had just figured out their last clue, and supposedly the only thing left for them to do was find the piece within Corbiere. In order to get it, though, Fabian and Nina had to wait outside Victor's office for an opportunity. As they waited behind the door, Fabian fidgeted nervously. "Nina," he began. "There's, um, something I've been wanting to say..."

"Yes, Fabian?" she asked him hopefully. Just then, Victor left his office in a hurry, sweeping past Fabian and Nina as they opened the hallway door. They watched as Victor left through the front door.

Seeing him go, Nina said quietly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Turning to her with his trademark grin, Fabian began to sing:

_"Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend."_

"Fabian- wha-" Nina asked in shock as he started dancing his way through Victor's office. He jumped up on the desk as he sang to her:

_"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_  
_And there isn't anything they could have said or done_  
_And everyday I see you on your own_  
_And I can't believe that you're alone_  
_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said."_

As if this lunatic display wasn't enough, Nina screamed when she saw what else was happening. Four boys in their late teens had suddenly come out from the hallway door she had just been behind! They joined in with Fabian:

_"Looking for, looking for, that you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you've done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend."_

By now, Nina had recovered from her fright enough to notice who these boys were. "What is Big Time Rush doing here?" she yelled over the singing, a little panicked. But the five boys all ignored her, and Fabian jumped down from the desk to join BTR by the staircase. Together they started dancing down the stairs to the front hall.

_"Let me take a little moment to find the right words, to find the right words_  
_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard, something that you've heard_  
_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_  
_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend."_

Fabian ran back up the steps to grab Nina's hand, pulling her along with him to the first floor. She gaped at him as he sang still more:

_"If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like Slumdog Millionaire_  
_Bigger then the Twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here girl I swear."_

Nina blushed and looked down at her hand connected with Fabian's. As freaky as all of this was, the message was clear as day, and it was what she'd been waiting to hear since meeting him. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sounds of Big Time Rush featuring Fabian Rutter cut her off:

_"Looking for, looking for, that you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you've done before all I really want is to be your."_

Not being able to miss this noise, the house's other residents had emerged. Mara and Amber were squealing at the sight of one of their favorite bands, singing along with them and giggling. Patricia stood with her arms crossed, trying not to grin. The three boys just stared, completely unsure of what to make of it.

_"Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_  
_Your b-boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend."_

Fabian slid on his knees over to Nina to sing the final line:

_"All I really want is to be your." _He finished with a huge smile, panting for air. "Well?" he asked.

"How could I say no to that?" said Nina, giving in. She pulled Fabian to his feet and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Woooooo!" Everyone burst into applause.

Kendall winked at the other girls, and said," One, two, three, four!" as he and his bandmates launched into another round of the chorus. There was so much dancing and whooping that no one even noticed Victor slip back into the house, watch them for a moment, and then join in.

Because really, how could you not love seeing a boy band live?

* * *

_(A/N: Wow lol... well there you have it. A genuine crackfic.)_


End file.
